comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathon Blaze (Earth-2899)
Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze was a professional mortocycler who was the son of famous rider Barton Blaze and Naomi Kate. When his mother abandoned him and his father died, Johnny was adopted by a new family, Mona and Crash Simpson. When Crash felt the victim of cancer, Johnny was approached by the Lord of Hell Mephisto, who bargained Crash's life in turn of Johnny's servitude to him. Accepting the offer, Blaze was tricked into becoming the Ghost Rider while Crash died one day later, victim of Mephisto's schemes. Rebelling against the Demon duo to his manipulation, Blaze became a vigilante and traveler, punishing the sinners and attempting to free the evil within his soul. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities In human form, Johnny does not possesses any super-human power. But, as the Ghost Rider, he's the supernatural combination between human host and experienced motorcyclist Johnny Blaze and the demonic Zarathos. As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses a variety of supernatural powers. Demonic Transformation: Johnny Blaze possesses the supernatural ability to transform into the Ghost Rider at will. Originally, he would automatically transform at night or in the presence of evil. Recently, however, he has gained control over his transformations and can transform through an act of will or when innocent blood is spilled. It has recently been stated that Johnny Blaze and the Spirit that was supposedly the Ghost Rider, is in fact an agent of heaven. The power of the Ghost Rider depends on who is in control of the Ghost Rider Effectively Johnny's body. Johnny and the spirit inhabit the same body, and while transformed Johnny is in control for the majority of the time, but if he losses focus or control of the power of the Ghost Rider the Spirit regaining control is likely to occur. While the Ghost Rider is in control, Johnny Blaze only influences it's decisions to an extent as he takes the "back seat" to the spirit as described. As said by Dr. Strange, Johnny Blaze is simply a mortal and acts as a built in safety, that severely limits the power of the Ghost Rider. Dr. Strange also stated, that when Zarathos takes possession of the Ghost Rider, the Ghost Rider's powers are, for most intents and purposes, boundless and "God Like." Johnny Blaze is one of the strongest and most powerful beings on the planet, while the Ghost Rider, is for all intents and purposes described as boundless in power to the extent where the Ghost Rider was able to defeat Dr. Strange in battle. *'Superhuman Strength:' The Ghost Rider possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift up to 50 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The mystical energy that empowers Ghost Rider prevents his muscles from producing fatigue toxins during physical activities, granting him limitless superhuman stamina. *'Superhuman Durability:' Johnny Blaze is highly resistant to the point of being basically immune to all types of earthly physical damage, as he has taken blows from beings such as the Hulk, had his entire skull destroyed and regenerated instantly without any discomfort, and while the Ghost Rider is in control only divine weapons can harm the Ghost Rider. The Ghost Rider is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, powerful energy blasts, and falls from great heights without sustaining injury. As his bodily tissues have been transformed, leaving only a skeleton, most projectiles such as bullets simply pass through him or bounce off his bones. Ghost Rider's body is for all intents immune to physical injury, as he is evidently not able to feel pain and is able to survive with no apparent discomfort no matter how severe the injury. Unless a weapon forged from Heaven itself is used against him. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Despite his invulnerability to conventional forms of injury, objects such as weapons forged in heaven by the arch angel Zadkiel, can actually harm the Ghost Rider to a certain extent. However, if his being is damaged, the magical energies imbuing him allows the Ghost Rider or Johnny Blaze to instantly regenerate any and all damage done, even to the point of fully regenerating lost limbs in moments, and regenerating his skull after it was destroyed in seconds without any discomfort or any evident pain. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider possesses the ability to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame that burns the soul of a person and can also be used to burn their physical body. He can utilize this fire in various ways, including projecting it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun, form walls of hellfire, and even create a motorcycle completely out of hellfire. He can also unleash hellfire in omnidirectional explosions that are incredibly powerful, capable of bringing great pain to Superman and even The Hulk. *'Mystical Chain Projection:' Ghost Rider wields a mystical chain that is capable of growing in length, cutting through almost anything, and transforming into other weapons. He can also spew and project chains from his mouth or chest at will. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider possesses the supernatural ability to cause any individual who stares into his eyes to see and feel every bit of pain they have ever inflicted on anyone in their entire lifetime for all eternity. *'Enhanced Size:' Ghost Rider recently demonstrated the ability to increase his size in a fight against *'Expert Stunt Rider:' Blaze is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Although he's had no proper training, Blaze is a formidable hand to hand combatant and has become quite adept at using his powers in combat situations. *'Occult Knowledge:' Ghost Rider possesses knowledge of the occult and supernatural. *'Strength:' As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift up to 25 tons. Equipment Trivia Category:Earth-2899 Category:Characters of Earth-2899 Category:Males of Earth-2899 Category:Humans of Earth-2899 Category:Heroes of Earth-2899